


【贺红】反应

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 强迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

一个beta怎么这么会吸引人，远远地都能嗅到那股香喷喷的奶香味，勾得他心里发痒，不受控的感觉驱使着他此刻一分每一秒都紧紧地盯着篮球场里莫关山，那汗淋淋短短的鬓角，运动过度白皙的皮肤浮出的绯红，冒着热气般地软糯，喉结吞咽时不时地攒动，肌肉和力气终归不比alpha，撑着膝盖在篮球场边喘气。

暂停的休息时间，“不打了，我受不了了，休息一下。”莫关山抹着汗朝他们摆摆手。

“行吧，你休息会儿，唉，那边的，你要不要上来打？”那人冲其他人喊道，不一会就有人上去顶替莫关山的位置。

莫关山一边走一边拧开水，瞥到了站在树下的alpha，阳光打在他身上，宽肩膀把黑色T恤撑得体贴，显出一副好身材，眉毛下的眼含着露骨的玩味，莫关山不禁咽了口唾沫，视线马上转向别处，灌了口水 ，找了个地方坐下。

咽喉处隐隐约约有股血腥味冒出，运动过度的现象，莫关山不适地咽了咽口水 ，这就是beta的弱势，永远追不过alpha的体能，毛巾擦拭着汗，莫关山略手足无措，他感觉到身后有道视线一直注视着自己，他很烦让人这么看着，莫关山不知道的是，他身后那个alpha是在看他的后颈皮肉覆盖下的腺体，白净净地毫无防备地露在他人的眼皮底下。

莫关山抬手啪的一声捂住了自己的后颈，汗意散尽被风吹得凉飕飕的。

其实beta的腺体一般没什么用，但也能接纳alpha的咬噬，大量信息素的注入使得beta进入假性发qing，比如此刻，那个黑T恤的男人贺天把莫关山堵在逼仄的厕所隔间里，贺天用信息素把人压制得死死的，莫关山面色浮红，额头满是汗，顺着鬓角留下来，狭小的空间里全是浓厚的alpha味道，是葡萄酒味，酒味熏得人昏昏沉沉的，呼吸陡然急促，莫关山艰难开口骂道：“你卑鄙……竟然压迫…我…嗯”

话还没说完，贺天按下莫关山的脖颈猛地一口咬下那块柔嫩的地方，犬牙刺破皮肤，alpha的信息素铺天盖地的袭来，莫关山腿都软了，撑不住地颤着抖往下滑，贺天一把把人搂住抱着怀里方便咬噬，莫关山觉得浑身上下充斥着alpha的气味，自己那点可怜的beta信息素此时被覆盖得干干净净，他受不了地伏在贺天身上，强烈的刺激让莫关山痉挛，他发现自己产生了不该有的反应，贺天隐隐发现了莫关山夹着腿，鼻尖飘逸着一股奶香味，贺天深深嗅了一口，是此时此刻受到信息素影响而面红耳赤的莫关山散发出来的味道，如他所想的滋味一样美好，只是近距离感受到更让他振奋了，牙齿松开莫关山的后颈，然后，吻了吻那片热乎乎透着两个牙印明显的腺体。

莫关山觉得自己真的很狼狈，对第一次见到的陌生人有了难以启齿的变化，表情也是，眼神迷离粘稠含着诱人的邀请，对方滚烫的气息佛在自己的脖子上，浑身一抖，叫声憋在喉咙里，这是不自觉的反应，连莫关山都不清楚自己是副什么样子，但看到面前这个男人压抑着的眼神他知道肯定不是什么很好的模样。

“不行，你…你不能对我做那种事！”莫关山眼眶蒙着湿意，伸手艰难地推开贺天。

“你是我见过的最合眼缘的人，我甚至对你产生了不该有的想法。”贺天贴着莫关山的耳边说，“晚上睡觉的时候做梦梦到的都是你，早上醒来那儿湿漉漉的，都是想你的罪证，不该有的想法现在都成真了，莫关山，你真好闻。”

莫关山听着这话仿佛跟恶魔在他耳边耳语一般，恐惧感油然而生，猛地一把推开，厕所里发出砰的一声巨响，贺天被莫关山推到墙壁，看到莫关山连滚带爬地跑出厕所觉得有点不可思议，手指碰了碰被磕到手肘，痛得缩了下，仰起头回味着莫关山那股浓郁的奶香味，莫名的笑了。

莫关山跟老师请假说自己不舒服，跑回家后就把自己闷在被子里，刚刚的场景让他余悸，眼睛紧闭，抱着手臂发抖，颈后的信息素冲进他体内的四面八方，融入在血液中让莫关山产生一股热流，信息素蠢蠢欲动，莫关山觉得身上全是贺天的味道。

掀开被子冲进浴室里对着镜子一照，脖子后面两个牙印赤裸裸地映在眼前，莫关山看着一阵眩晕，打开淋浴使劲往那片无用的beta腺体搓，搓得发红，热水打在皮肤上，莫关山笼罩在热腾腾的雾气中突然感到一阵无力感涌上心头，颓着身子撑在墙壁上，他觉得自己运气真是衰到爆，什么人都能遇到，一个alpha居然会咬他一个beta，在他面前说一堆污言秽语刺激他。

最可笑的是。

他的身体居然屈服于那股霸道的alpha信息素，浴室里，在热水的浇灌下既享受而又违背自己的意愿攀上巅峰。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陷入情欲的撩拨而无法自拔，逐渐爱上了贺天

在这样的一个社会当中，alpha和beta结为伴侣在莫关山看来是违背约定俗成的行为，而如今他的这个观念也因为自身的反应而随之改变了。

在被灌入大量的高浓度alpha信息素之后，莫关山睡觉时会梦到咬噬他，给予他第一次的男人，夜深人静的时候可能是信息素作祟，莫关山睡得迷迷糊糊的当头小腹感到一阵酸涩，接着后面隐隐涌出热液，难耐地把床单磨得搅在一起，翘起下巴忍不住地哼哼，像只母猫一样，胸腔的空虚寻求着释放，略无知无觉又羞耻于自己发出这么令人害臊的声音，腺体那两个牙印也不再那么明显了，可里面的信息素却在拨动莫关山的欲念。

莫关山带着睡意爬起来踉踉跄跄到洗手间，眯着眼睛褪下湿答答的裤子内裤翻过来，在头顶昏黄灯光的笼罩下看到贴身衣物全浸湿粘在一起，撕开时还扯着银丝，莫关山顿时觉得荒唐，睡意醒了大半，心慌地赶紧把手上的衣物扔进垃圾桶，换上干净的衣服。

beta的嗅觉没有alpha和omega那么灵通，可莫关山觉着他身上的奶香味信息素愈发浓重了起来，裹挟着里面的葡萄酒味，两股相差甚远的味道竟也融合地很和谐，莫关山回家时把外套脱下来，盯着衣领若有所思，痴痴的，然后一点一点地凑上去，把自己埋在外套里深深嗅着那残存的alpha信息素，眼神凌乱沾着迷恋。

先前贺天的言语给他带来的恐惧感俨然随着信息素反应而淡化，进而转变成了无理由的爱慕，他在偌大的学校里找，篮球场，教室，操场，食堂，甚至是那个狭小的厕所隔间他也找过了，贺天像是消失了一般，一丝线索都没有，一无所获让莫关山脸上带着淡淡的失望。

葡萄酒味信息素逐渐在稀释，正当莫关山想放弃时，某天放学回家的途中，布满小石子的小巷通向回去的路，莫关山跟摊子要了根冰棍，撕开包装冰凉凉地吃起来，嘴里嘟囔着：“好热。”

斜阳打在脸上，莫关山眯了眯眼往巷子阴影里走，路不算长，与往常一样，今天却觉得格外不同，空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，莫关山的后颈隐隐发痛，伸手抚了抚，倏然一股葡萄酒味冲进鼻子里，莫关山被熏的软了脚，撑着墙刚要站起来，猝不及防间被一只大手拖到了树下。

莫关山手脚乱动死命挣扎，开口刚想喊，那人捂住了莫关山，莫关山太阳穴噗噗直跳，手上的冰棍死死攥在手里，流了一手的水，黏糊糊的，身后的男人气喘吁吁，见人惊慌失措强势中不自觉安抚道：“别动，是我！”

信息素随着热量蒸发开来，还有浓稠的铁锈味，莫关山遭不住地偏了偏头，他闻到了熟悉的味道，莫关山嗓子哽住似的不自然道：“真的是你吗？”

两道呼吸同样粗重，莫关山咽了口口水在等着他的回答，随之贺天哑着声音：“嗯，是我。”

“你…你怎么了，受伤…了吗？”莫关山眼眸闪烁，想要转过头去看他。

“没事，我手臂蹭破了点皮，小伤。”贺天说完释了力气，整个人沉沉地靠在莫关山身上，紧绷的精神松懈了片刻，贺天嗓音懒懒的，带着疲倦，看着莫关山问：“吃冰棍呢？”

莫关山呆呆地，嗯了声，手上冰棍化得不成样子了，底下的小木棍都握变了形，贺天凑进那支冰棍，顺着莫关山的手背舔舐到手指，最后一口咬下所剩无几的冰棍，莫关山眼眸一缩，冰棍掉在地上融进土里，那热度转瞬即逝，莫关山全身僵硬红着脸，贺天热哄哄地贴近：“不怕我了？”

这话说得很暧昧，贺天低头嗅了嗅莫关山后颈的腺体，味道变淡了，舌尖磨了磨牙齿，他很想再一口咬下去，莫关山小心挪动身体慢慢回过头，微不可见地点点头：“之前有点，现在不怕了。”

莫关山嘴张开又合上，犹豫要不要说出来，半晌：“我能问你叫什么名字吗？”

贺天注视着那双清澈的双眼，扯开一个坏笑：“当然可以问，贺天，是咬你的第一个男人，也是唯一一个。”

莫关山被这话调戏地脑袋一片空白，难以招架这样直白的话，羞耻地磕磕巴巴说：“别…别说了，你那天，怎么会说那样的话？”

只有两人懂得意思，莫关山把疑惑说出来，夹着私心，隐隐靠近那怀抱，等着贺天的回答。

“我对你有感觉，对你一个beta有yu望，虽然听起来有点离谱，但说的都是实话。”贺天撩起头发，把实话说了出来，但显然也没因为自己对一个beta有感觉而焦虑不安，他觉得喜欢什么就遵从内心去追求。

“怎么，吓到你了？”贺天忍着痛捧着莫关山的脸，面对面的看着，莫关山已然被这话吓得不轻，可心里甜滋滋的情绪发疯似的抽枝生长，喜悦感占据整个头脑，颤着睫毛说：“没有。”

呼吸紊乱，全是见不得人的小心思，莫关山发现自己又有了反应，脸色微变，贺天捕捉到一丝奶香味，喉结攒动，哑着声：“我们走，这里不是什么好地方，去你家。”

莫关山被拉起来，拽得东倒西歪的，听了他的话不自觉就把人往家里带，天渐晚，贺天看手臂那道骇人的伤疤已经结了痂，嘴里骂了句草。

莫关山耳朵一红，蹲在柜子下找止血药物：“我帮你包扎一下。”

蜿蜒的伤口沾着尘土，莫关山小心地清理，鲜血渗出，信息素猛兽般扑面而来，不禁屏住了呼吸，他怕闻多了又陷入情动。贺天乖乖伸出手让他擦药，擦药的过程显得静谧。

“有没有人说过你的味道很好闻。”贺天忽然开口。

莫关山觉着这话不知道怎么回答，轻声道：“我是beta，从来没有人这么说过。”

“那我发现了没人知道的珍宝，在我看来你的信息素跟你的人一样，很软很白带着香，你很好。”

莫关山别过头，掩饰着眼泪，他不想让贺天看到自己因他一句话而流泪，可越掩饰越是止不住，beta天生的平凡注定了无人疼爱和爱惜。

贺天见他哭成泪人儿了，欺身扶住莫关山的后颈，大拇指触碰着那些滚烫的泪水，一一拭去，温情地亲了亲莫关山的侧脸，“不哭，我哄哄你。”

放出信息素安抚着莫关山，触碰如情人般呢喃，贺天这一次唤着他，带着请求郑重地问：“莫关山，让我再咬一次，可以吗？”

不似第一次的抗拒，莫关山趴在贺天身上，自己拉开后颈遮住的衣领，露出腺体，任眼前人品尝：“你尽管来，我不怕，我愿意的。”

莫关山抬起眼眸，很坚定，贺天微怔，刺破的瞬间，是莫关山心甘情愿的，alpha信息素的包裹带来了两人的情热纠缠。

莫关山被按在沙发上接受长时间的咬噬，被动进入到不可言说的状态，十指相扣，贺天脖子青筋冒起贪婪地索取，吮吻着，腺体斑驳不堪沾满着体液，莫关山一脚踹到alpha的胸膛上，又因强烈的刺激而无力垂下。

夜晚漫长，房间里的奶香勾着葡萄酒的醇厚，暖香四溢。


	3. 番外

1.

莫关山后来才知道贺天是大他一届的学长，因家庭原因长期没来学校上课，所以任莫关山满学校的学生也打听不出个所以然来。

贺天知道了莫关山满世界找他嘴里叼着棒棒糖靠在沙发上说：“所以说你傻，我关注了你那么久你都没问到alpha的味道吗？还有，不知道的事不会去问老师的吗，还到处打听，丢人不？”

莫关山被贺天说得一愣一愣的，怎么事情变成了他的错了呢，着急地说：“我本来就不怎么能闻到信息素，而且那还不是怪你！是谁说对我有那种见不得人的想法的，我也被你的影响了，所以才……”

颠三倒四地越说越小声，贺天也不逗他了，起身摸了摸莫关山短短的头发：“我错了，宝贝。”

莫关山委屈地嗯了声，表示原谅他了。

2.

两人同居有一段时间了，莫关山偶尔会很想要，可对着贺天又难于开口，觉得害羞，半夜耐不住了自己动手，结果被贺天擒住手，莫关山吓了一跳加上情绪到顶端，整个人蜷缩着，喷溅到小腹上，睁开湿漉漉的双眼无辜地对准贺天，贺天吞了口口水，哑着声说：“你可真是个小贪吃鬼，要就直说。”

Beta的奶香味引诱着贺天把莫关山弄得一团糟。

第二天起来，莫关山嗓子都哑，但他还是不怕死地撩拨着贺天，贺天咬着牙齿忍住脾气：“别乱动！”

“我偏要。”

贺天捏住莫关山的后颈，瞬间规规矩矩地坐好了。

3.

其实两人很契合，莫关山很满意现状，想着能一直这样就好了，贺天看着莫关山趴在桌上犯傻，笑着：“带你去游乐园玩？”

“不要。”

“不要？那你想去哪里，我带你去。”

“我想去你的心里！”

“小混蛋，说什么土味情话呢。”贺天被这话搞得心里又暖又想笑，就喜欢宠溺着他，“好，来我心里。”

4.

贺天的易感期来了，脾性变得暴躁起来，葡萄酒味撒满整个房间，浓郁地让人喘不过气来，莫关山眉眼满是关心给凶戾的alpha着汗，贺天一把拂开那双手，嘶哑着声：“出去！”

被猛地推趔趄了几步，莫关山攥着毛巾焦急的说：“不行，我帮你。”

被压抑住的信息素因为他这句话而得到释放，铺天盖地冲窜到莫关山的脑子里，贺天迫不及待的咬住，细细的嗓音溢出来。夜很长，毫无怜惜之情地挤进腔体，那里娇小经受不起这么粗暴的摧残，莫关山痛得眼泪流出来，紧闭着嘴不喊痛，小心翼翼的深呼吸来缓解疼痛。

终于，贺天摁住莫关山一头往里用力，堵不住的水一股一股流出来，贺天shuang的骂了句脏话，交融在此刻汇聚了。

5.

才知道贺天手上的疤是和人打架打出来的，莫关山气骂道：“你当初还骗我说是蹭破皮！”

贺天连忙说：“不是没事嘛，我打赢他们了啊，然后就遇到你了。”

猝不及防，这话说的莫关山直接死机，组织语言的能力下降，红着脸：“是没事，可难看不是。”

贺天把手翻过来看了看：“嗯，确实，有疤才是男人。”

莫关山一个抱枕砸过去，他其实也不气，还是装作气鼓鼓地：“不正经。”

“我要是正经怎么能拥有你啊，宝贝。”


End file.
